Sodor the Dark Times
'Sodor the Dark Times '(retitled '''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Dark Times '''in U.S releases) is an upcoming theatrical film which is currently in development by Parament Pictures, Aardman Animations and Mattel. It is due for release on 10 May 2021, in time for the 76th Anniversary of Awdry's characters. Summary When a new business company known as 'Hysel's Locos' arrives on Sodor, there are high risks of the Island's reputation going down due to accidents being caused. So when Henry suffers a terrible accident, Thomas is more determined to find out the cause of the accidents. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Jack Hysel * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel 10 * Skarloe * Sir Handel * Luke * Cranky Elizabeth the lorry the troublesome trucks It is likely that most characters from the TV series, if not all, will appear in the theatrical film Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas, Percy, Diesel, Rheneas and Flynn * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Toby and Sir Topham Hatt * Hummie Mann as Henry, Duck and Jack Hysel * David Stoten as James, Donald and Douglas and Luke * Dick Van Dyke as Skarloey and Duke * Susan Roman as Nia and Rebecca * Linda Ballantyne as Emily * Michael Angelis as Sir Handel * Mark Moraghan as Peter Sam and Rusty AUS, Irish * Pierce Brosnan as Thomas and Jack Hysel * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Toby and Sir Topham Hatt * John Hasler as Diesel, Rheneas and Flynn * Hummie Mann and Henry and Duck * Michael Angelis as James and Donald and Douglas * David Stoten as Luke, Skarloey and Duke * Susan Roman as Emily, Nia and Rebecca * Mark Moraghan as Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty US * Joseph May as Thomas, Rheneas and Flynn * Dick Van Dyke as Edward, Toby, Skarloey and Duke * Kevin Frank as Henry, Gordon, Duck, Donald and Douglas and Luke * Susan Roman as James, Nia and Rebecca * Linda Ballantyne as Percy and Emily * Michael Brandon as Jack Hysel * John Hasler as Diesel * David Stoten as Sir Handel * Mark Moraghan as Peter Sam and Rusty Production In March 2018, there were some rumours that a new theatrical film would shine. The rumours became true on 4th November 2019 on Hummie Mann's FaceBook that a new film is in development. On 23rd November 2019, David Stoten announced that he would be take the filming to Aardman Animations after signing an agreement with Nick Park. Filming is due to start in early December. Songs * The Island Song * We Have Landed * I'm Sorry, So Sorry * Really Useful Engine Trivia * In the film, it is the first of things: ** It is the first time that Susan Roman voiced James in the US Cast since TATMR ** The first time that Linda Ballantyne voiced Percy in the US cast since TATMR ** The first time that Kevin Frank voiced Henry in the US cast since TATMR ** The first time to feature Dick Van Dyke in the cast ** The first time that Andrew Brenner wrote a theatrical film